Fooling Spirit World
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Sequel to From the Past, to the Future. The summery is inside, so here ya go!
1. 6 years and one set of twins later

Fooling Spirit World

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Only my characters.

Summery: Kagome is bugging Sesshoumaru about the person that he is going out with. The kids are trying to balance training, school, new love interests, and free time while also worrying about keeping everything in order. Stupid spirit detectives just have to nosey, now don't they?

**3 Reviews! Flames allowed!**

---

Chapter 1: Six years, and one set of twins later…

---

"Mom! Can you PLEASE get Kanchou OUT of my ROOM!" Shizuka yelled while in her hanyou form.

"Mmmmmmmm" Kanchou stuck out his tongue and laughed. He was also in hanyou form, his eyes were golden with blue specks, and his hair was silver with black tips, and ears on the top of his head. He wore a white shirt, with dirt on it, and blue baggy pants. He also had dirt smudges on his face, and under those smudges, were markings, just like his father.

"Kanchou, hunny, put your tongue back in your mouth. Shizuka, please don't yell in the house."

"Yes, momma." They both said heads down.

"Now, Kanchou, go take a bath, and then get the stuff you want to bring with you. Shizuka, you get ready too. Oh, also, tell Inuyasha that if he doesn't quite bugging Sesshoumaru and get ready, or he's walking to the island."

"Yes, momma." Shizuka said with a smirk, moving quickly to get to her twin.

"Now where is Shippo…"

---

"Hey toddler! Why'd ya call us again! We just got done with a fuckin' mission!" A brown eyed, slicked back black haired young man with a green school uniform on yelled.

"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" A guy who looked a lot like a toddler with big brown eyes, a big hat that had the letters JR on it, and a blue pacifier in his mouth.

"Coulda fooled me." He snorted.

"What did you need, Koenma?" A red head with emerald green eyes said, managing to be polite. For anyone or the female population, he would be the most gorgeous thing they laid their eyes on. He wore a pink school uniform.

In the corner was a guy in all black that looked as if he wasn't even paying attention to anything going on in the room. He had gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the front. When his eyes were open, they were a piercing red color. A white cloth covered his forehead that, if it was taken off, would have another eye. His right arm was also wrapped up. He also wore a white scarf around his neck.

Another guy that was in the middle of the room, not too far away from the first, had orange hair in an Elvis style. He was quite tall, and wore a blue school uniform. He had brown eyes.

"Well, I need to check up on the barrier, and so I am handing out these files. Take it and look at it carefully. There you will find your missions for when I am gone, and those are just today's! Oh yes, and there are new people controlling the dark tournament this year, though the humans still get to choose teams they want. I was told to warn you ahead of time, because of some talk going on in the Makai that involved you not knowing until a few days before the tournament. So be ready to find your fifth member in time for it." The toddler, Koenma said, looking at all the papers on his desk with distress.

"That's all?" The orange head said.

Koenma sighed. "Yes, Kuwabara. That's all."

"Why couldn't you tell us about this earlier then? I was actually going to be on time for a date with Keiko! And now I'm late…AGAIN!"

"Botan?"

A girl with blue hair and eyes moved a bit forward with a smile. She wore a blue kimono and held an oar in her hand. Just then, a portal opened up under them and they all fell threw, yelling, before it closed up and opened up in the ningenkai…right in front of Keiko.

"Your late. Again, Yusuke." She said, in a deadpanned voice.

"But I made it, right?" he said, standing up and brushing himself off. 'Botan made that higher than normal.'

The red head and the guy in all black were quick to leave, walking down the road towards one of their houses.

"Hiei, should we get started?" The red head said.

"Hn." Was the short response he got before his friend jumped into the tree, closest by his window.

Opening the door, he took off his shoes and walked up to his room, opening the window. He sat down on his bed and began to tend to the very few wounds he received.

---

Yusuke walked up the shrine steps the next day, to find a short, old, pink haired lady wearing a red type fighting clothes with pink pants. Her name, just so happened to be Genkai.

"Yo grandma. We need to talk." Yusuke said, stopping in front of her.

"Fine." They walked into the dojo home place, and sat down on a mat on the floor.

"We need a fifth member."

"And you want me to be that member?"

"Yes."

"…fine. But this is the last time. When is the tournament?" She said, just as an ice apparition walked into the room.

She had blue hair in a low ponytail held with a red ribbon like thing, with kind red eyes. She wore a blue kimono with a kind of reddish under piece.

Bringing the tea into the room, she set it down and handed out the tea. "Will you be training with master Genkai again, Yusuke?"

He nodded. "Dunno."

---

Getting to the island was no problem, and they went straight to the rooms they were getting. The fancier of the rooms that are only used for the owners and the humans that can afford it.

"I'm going to start cleaning the rooms up a bit. Can I have the list of the teams that are staying?" Kagome asked, after putting her things away in some of the drawers. While also helping the other three youngest put their cloths away.

"It'll be on the coffee table. We can finish up before the teams get here on the day of the tournament." Inutaisho said, sitting on the bed. "When are we going to see your mother?"

"She said she was going to meet some friends in Kyoto, and if I'm not mistaken, you have a meeting tomorrow in the same area. Mom already got the house for us, and she said she was staying at the Yukimura residence while there. She even put our extra clothes in the house. All we have to do is buy the food and stuff. You can entertain the kids while I clean. Buhbye." She said, grabbing the printed papers and walking out of the room.

"Oh, boy…what do you kids want to do now?"

"Go outside!" Kanchou said, picking up a ball that he had brought with, and kicking it at Inuyasha, who in tern picked him up by his legs and threw him on the bed.

"Yeah! Outside!" One of the twins said. He also had blue eyes with golden flecks in them, with tied back black with silver tips, hair. He wore a red shirt with black pants, and had one straight magenta stripe on each cheek.

"Outside!" The other twin said, throwing his hands up in the air. He also had blue eyes with golden flecks, and black hair with silver tips. He wore a green shirt with red and blue pants, and had two straight magenta stripes on each cheek. They both looked to be around three, and both had doggy ears on the top of their heads.

"I'm gonna go help mom. Shippo, you coming with?" Shizuka asked.

Shrugging, he replied, "Sure." Then they both walked out, and followed their mother's scent to the first floor.

They found her dusting some of the stuff out, while refilling the other needed supplies, and emptying out all of the moldy food from the fridge into the garbage.

"Need any help?" Shippo asked, walking up behind her.

"Yes, umm, would you each want to start on a different floor? We'll refill the fridge with food, and get the first aid stuff ready on the day of the tournament. Just clean everything else out. Umm…hmm…after we're done with that, we'll have to organize the keys. The numbers don't match on the board with the keys."

"I'll do the keys first, Shippo will take the second floor, then I'll take the third, and we'll keep going on like that, okay?"

"Sounds fine! Well, better get to work then." They two left the room and walked to where they said they were going.

Outside, Inuyasha was currently sparring with Sesshoumaru, while also throwing insults at each other, and Inutaisho was playing three different games at once. One was soccer, the other was tag, and the last was catch.

"Fudan, catch!" Inutaisho yelled over to one of the twins with one stripe.

"Catch, yay!" He yelled, letting the ball bounce before catching it.

"Got you!" The other yelled, hitting his dad.

"I guess you did Shibai." Inutaisho laughed, giving the ball a little kick, then picking him up.

"Down! Bad!" Shibai yelled, pushing to get down.

"Up! Good." Quitting with the pushing, Shibai decided to start an argument.

"Up bad, down good. Up no good. Up too high!"

"Down too low. Up better." Thinking, Shibai pushed again, finally being released and put on the ground.

"Down better!" He said, running around. Inutaisho laughed a bit.

"Alright, alright, you win." Shibai gave a triumphant grin and ran at his legs.

---

Finishing up the cleaning that ended up taking the whole day, Kagome walked outside to rest, only to encounter something floating around in the sky.

It looked back, quickly floating over.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Since I'm not getting any reviews from my other stories, I am making more. Kinda bad, I know. But the chapters are ready for the other stories if you go read them and review for them too! Please do! R&R! I'm bad…no more stories for a while…except for the HieiKag that should be coming out soon…hmmm...yeah! Buhbye!

Full Moon Howl


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoto

Fooling Spirit World

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

Ghost

**Last Time:**

_Finishing up the cleaning that ended up taking the whole day, Kagome walked outside to rest, only to encounter something floating around in the sky._

_It looked back, quickly floating over._

**This Time:**

---

Chapter 2: Kyoto

---

Kagome stood still, watching the ghost stop in front of her. Come find us, Kagome.

Listining to the words, she watched as the ghost disappeared. 'That sounded like…oh. She must have found a way to stay alive! Then he must be alive as well! I need more clues first…' "Sorry guys, but I need more hints than that…Where am I suppose to look? There are three worlds, you know. Heh. You'll have to wait a while longer to give me more of an idea…But I'll do my best…"

Walking back inside, she found both Shizuka and Shippo sleeping on the couches. Smiling, she walked up to them and gently nudged them awake.

"Hey you two. Why don't you get ready to go to Ningenkai now. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." She whispered.

"Alright…" They mumbled. Shizuka changed into her human form, and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Shippo concentrated for a minute and his concealment spell kicked in. His hair changed to black, just like Kagome's, and his eyes changed to violet. He looked over at her. "Better?"

"Much. Make sure she stays awake." She said before walking upstairs. Walking into the room they all shared, she found her kids to be asleep, while Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were the only ones awake. "Inutaisho, it's time to go."

"Alright. Sesshoumaru put your concealment spell on before grabbing Kanchou. Just put the same spell on him for now, until he is awake tomorrow."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha in the shin, waking him up instantly with a growl, and then putting the spell on Kanchou before picking him up.

(Sesshoumaru has long black hair with violet eyes, along with his father. The two little boys have stormy blue eyes.)

Grumbling, Inuyasha changed into his human form, then walked over to Fudan. He put the concealment spell on him as well, then picked him up.

Inutaisho put the concealment spell on Shibai before picking him up, and walking with the others over to Kagome, who in turn took Fudan from Inuyasha and led them downstairs.

"Let's go kids." Inutaisho said when they got to the first level, walking outside, he put a concealment spell over himself, and made a portal. Going through it, they ended up in an alley, then walked their way to the house Kagome's mother had chosen with the directions and key in hand.

Making it to the house, they found that it was a little bigger than your average home. It was tan with a grey roof, and had a fence around the house. Opening the fence, they walked through, closing it behind them. Walking up to the house, Kagome handed the key to Inuyasha, who unlocked and opened the door. Walking in, Inuyasha handed the key back to her.

"I'll talk to you about school in the morning. Go upstairs and choose your rooms. The biggest room is for us." Inutaisho shouted over as the oldest all quickly went upstairs to choose a room.

Walking up the stairs, she put Fudan and Shibai in the same room, then the room beside it on the right was Kanchou's room. Beside that was the bathroom, then on the other side of the hall was where they found Shizuka, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's rooms. In the middle of the hallway, was Kagome and Inutaisho's room, which was directly in between all of their kids. There were two other rooms that were guest rooms. Shippo went in the basement into one of the bedrooms and slept.

They tucked in the youngest, then went into the last bedroom and went to bed.

---Morning---

Waking up, Kagome walked into the kitchen. Opening a cupboard, all she found was plates and bowls. In one of the drawers there was silverware. 'Guess I'll go shopping quick.'

Changing, grabbing the key, and walking out of the house, she went to the store to get some food. By the time she was back, everyone besides Inutaisho were sleeping.

"Morning Gome." Inutaisho said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do you know where the iron would be?"

"Morning Taisho. Ummm…it should be in our bedroom. I'm not sure." She said, putting the stuff down and beginning to make Norwegian pancakes. "Kaa-san had signed them up for school. She left directions here. You think you could wake Shizuka, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kanchou up? Thank you." Kagome walked over to the door. "Shippo! Wake up and get ready for school!"

Going upstairs, Inutaisho opened the doors to their rooms, pulled open the curtains, took their pillows and blankets, throwing them on the floor, and opened the window. "Rise and shine! Your uniforms are…right here?" He asked, looking over at the closet. 'She really thinks ahead…'

"Five more minutes…" Shizuka mumbled, curling up in a ball.

Raising a brow, he simply replied. "Five more seconds? Okay. One…two…three…four…hi Sesshoumaru! Five! RISE AND SHINE!"

"I do not need to go to school, father." Sesshoumaru stated, water dripping off his bangs.

"Yes, well you should try telling that to your mother, and your obaa-san as well…she signed you up. Don't worry! It's only your last year at school!"

"And pink is a male color…how?" Sesshoumaru scowled.

Inutaisho looked at him like he was crazy. "Your uniform is…pink?"

Holding up the uniform in his hands, he shoved it in his father's face. "Does it look blue? I think it looks very pink."

"Kagome! What are you making my sons wear!"

Shizuka sat up on her bed, looking at her two brothers who were now both in the doorway, then at her father. She laughed.

"I know the color is bad, but it's only for a little while. Sesshoumaru will be done with school after this year and won't have to wear it, and Inuyasha and Shizuka only have two more years there anyway. Shippo also only has one more year left. Besides, it's just a uniform. Now go get ready for work! You'll miss your meeting!"

Inutaisho looked horrified. "Bring an extra pair of clothes with you." He said, walking past them and into his room.

"Foods ready!"

Quickly getting dressed, they went downstairs to eat. Kagome stared at them. "So much pink. Nevermind, umm, eat fast, the directions to your school are here, no skipping classes, and you might want to hurry if you want to be there earlier than the other students.

Nodding, they ate, put their shoes on, and grabbed a bookbag that just so happened to be there. Opening the door, a black cat ran in and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Have a good day at school!"

"Bye!" Then they left.

Waking the younger one, Kanchou, Kagome helped him get ready, gave him some food, and walked to school with him, then walked back.

---

Shippo looked at the uniform with disgust. "How can anyone wear this thing?" He asked, tugging on the sleeve.

"Just deal with it, and let's get this over with." Shizuka stated, glaring at the ground, then walking forward to the office, followed by her irritated brothers.

-In the office-

"Excuse me, ma'am. We're new here and are in need of our schedules. Where would we get them?" Shizuka asked one of the office ladies.

The lady looked at her with astonishment. "Such manners, oh, your schedules, right. What are your last names?"

"Taisho." Sesshoumaru stated emotionless façade on.

The lady blinked. "The Taisho's? As in the famous Taisho Corporation Taisho's?"

"Yes, now where's our schedules lady." Inuyasha added in a tone that told all that he was already ticked.

"Right…here you are. Would you like a guide?"

"No." Shippo answered, walking out of the office with his schedule.

"Welcome to Meiou High!" She yelled out, watching the four walk out of the office and into the hallway.

"Alright…what are your classes?" Shizuka asked, stopping the boys, and grabbing their schedules. The schedules read:

**Inuyasha Taisho**

1...Science 1A...Karsner, Y...132

2...Squeeze...Yamoto, K...204

3...Phy Ed...Parsley, M...Gym

4...TV Production...Randsley, O...103

5...Japanese Myth...Matsuki, K...206

6...English...Natsumi, N...210

**Sesshoumaru Taisho**

1...Art...Kasame, E...117

2...Chemistry...Hasori, I...243

3...Phy Ed...Parsley, M...Gym

4...College math (dunno)...Kanotte, T...207 (Collage)

5...Japanese Myth...Matsuki, K...206

6...English...Natsumi, N...210

**Shippo Taisho**

1...Squeeze...Yamoto, K...204

2...Biology...Gandale, R...311

3...Phy Ed...Parsley, M...Gym

4...Art...Kasame, E...117

5...Japanese Myth...Matsuki, K...206

6...English...Natsumi, N...210

**Shizuka Taisho**

1...Squeeze...Yamoto, K...204

2...Chemistry...Hasori, I...243

3...Drama...Kimi, S...Stage, by Gym

4...Phy Ed...Parsley, M...Gym

5...Japanese Myth...Matsuki, K...206

6...English...Natsumi, N...210

"Looks like I have math with Shippo first, Chemistry with Sessh second, and you boys have gym together. Then we all have Japanese mythology and English last. Well, let's go Shippo. See you guys later." She handed the schedules back, and began walking with Shippo to their first class.

"Class, quiet. We have new students today. Come in." Mrs. Yamoto said, ushering the two in. "Introduce yourselves."

Looking around, Shizuka began with a bow. "I am Shizuka Taisho."

Shippo looked around the room while she bowed, and found most of the guys drooling over her. He looked over in the corner and spotted a red head that had some youkai energy coming off him. They both caught gazes, and Shippo smirked, then faced the rest of the class. "Shippo Taisho. Her brother." He said dangerously, then straightened.

"Alright then. You two can sit in the two empty seats in the back."

They walked to the back, Shippo sitting by a guy with black hair, and one with blonde who were staring at his sister. "Find something intresting?" He whispered, they both straightened and faced the front.

Shizuka sat between a blonde girl with blue eyes, and a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Class began seconds later.

When it had passed, she walked to her next class, chemistry. Walking into class, she found a seat, after finding out that she chooses her spot. Sesshoumaru came in seconds later, sitting right beside her, which put her on the receiving end of a bunch of glares from the females in the class.

"Alright people, the two new students will introduce themselves and tell something about them." Mr. Hisori stated lazily, sitting in his chair.

The two stood up. "Shizuka Taisho. I hate pink." Then she sat down.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho." He sat down after that, glaring at the teacher.

"What about yourself?"

"He isn't going to say anything more." Shizuka interrupted. Then they began class. Soon after it was over. 'I hope the guys don't try to kill each other in gym…knowing them, they probably will…"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Review! 3 Reviews! R&R! I just started high school, so these might take a while to get up! Sorry! Thank you for your reviews though! Another thing. I'm not going to be updating anything until after I get more reviews for my other newer stories, and Unmarked Island, and Things I Like. Buhbye!

Full Moon Howl


	3. profiles: Will update later too

Fooling Spirit World

Disclaimer: Leave me alone.

**Profiles!**

_Inutaisho Taisho_

Race: Inu demon (Taiyoukai)(Dog demon)

Age?

Job(s): Owner of Taisho corp. He comes to work about three times a week. Otherwise he is known as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

Info: Had a wife in the beginning, but didn't actually complete the mating ceremony. The son that she had given birth to was immediately given to him before she died a few days later. He met Kagome when she fell out of the sky while his friends and the other lords were there. After the other two were born and Kagome disappeared, they waited over 500 years before seeing her again.

Personality: Loyal, kind of care free, possessive (at times), and protective. He is a bit harder to anger than his mate, and he loves to pick fun at people.

Abilities: can change into a humongous dog at will, but mostly when angry. He can use the poison whip and can make acid. He is super fast.

Preferred weapon: Sword. (Sou'unga.)

Lives: Mostly in Makai, though he knows that his mate hates being too crowded among demons, but doesn't say anything. Also the Ningenkai because family lives there, and he has a job there.

Looks demon form: Long silverish white hair tied in a high ponytail with some ribbon and needle things. He wears his white and blue kimono when in the Makai, along with his armor, yellow and blue sash, and black boots. He has two jagged purple stripes, one on each cheek, and golden eyes. He also has claws. He is around 6 foot 1. Pointy ears.

Looks, human form: Tied up long black hair with violet eyes. He has no markings showing while his concealment spell is on. He wears a black work uniform to work for business meetings and things, but otherwise he wears black or blue baggy pants, and a red, white, or grey shirt with tennis shoes. Rounded ears.

_Kagome Taisho_

Maiden name: Kagome Higurashi

Race: Human

Age: about 26

Job(s): Secretary for Taisho corp. but most days stay at home mom. Also makes photography books, and will become substitute teacher if she's in Ningenkai.

Info: She's a time traveling miko that went too far back in time, helped defeat an evil hanyou, adopted a young kitsune demon, ended up getting mated to a demon lord that was supposed to end up dead, and had her first biological kids at the age of 19. She got sucked back to her own time after that and after her kids found her and they all got back together. A year later she had her second kid, then three years later had another set of twins. They chose the last mane Taisho because it was short, easy to remember, and was a cover up from spirit world.

Personality: Can be easily angered, and is kind to pretty much everybody. She doesn't like seeing anything get hurt, and doesn't like blood, but if she has to kill or hurt someone she will.

Abilities: She can now make any weapon out of her powers (Because of Sayona), and knows how to fight in hand to hand combat thanks to Koga. She still lacks in speed, but is still fast thanks to the sengoku jedai and running for her life. Then there's the whole sensing shards thing.

Preferred weapons: Bow and arrows, halberd (Like Bankotsu's), and throwing knives.

Lives: Mostly in the Makai, much to her dismay. They do occasionally live in ningenkai though.

Looks: waist length black with navy blue streaks hair. She has blue eyes, because of her miko powers. She is about 5 foot 6. In the Makai she wore a white and blue kimono. It was mostly white, but had a light blue crescent moon on the back, and a design like Sesshoumaru's on the sleeves (The flowery thing that is on his kimono). Or she would wear a priestess kimono that looked just like the one Kikyo wore. When in the Ningenkai she wore dress clothes for work, or a pair of blue jean shorts and a red short sleeved shirt with sandals.

_Sesshoumaru_

Race: Inu demon

Age: 18-19 human years (Looks.)

Job(s): Owns some of Taisho Corp. In his last year of school at Meiou High.

Info: Sesshoumaru met Kagome when she first became a time traveler, then when she traveled further back he met her as a kid. Immediately taking a liking to her, he started talking to his father about it. Izayoi had started abusing him when she first came, and that is his reason for disliking her. He met his older self that ended up helping in the destruction of Naraku. Waiting until they found his new mother, when they came to the right time, they sent his little siblings to get to her. They immediately moved into the Makai, surprisingly without the Rekai noticing, and he ended up getting other siblings later. Oh, and we can't forget about his mysterious girlfriend, who his family have no idea who it is or if it is human or demon. He is the oldest out of the kids.

Personality: Mostly cold to everyone besides family. Doesn't mind humans as much anymore, and can be arrogant. His favorite past time would be beating his brother in everything, though he still doesn't like him that much, but tolerates him anyway. And he is loyal.

Abilities: acid claws, poison whip, super fast, can transform into a huge dog, and just plain ripping people apart.

Preferred weapon: his sword Tokijin.

Lives: mostly in the Makai, but also in the Ningenkai with his family. He owns a little bit of land in the west.

Looks, demon form: Long silver white hair that is unbound. Two straight magenta markings on each cheek with the same color eye shadow, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white hakama and white with red haori and a yellow, red, blue sash, armor, a big tail on his shoulder hanging down to the ground, and black boots. (His ears are pointed.)

Looks, human form: Long black hair, sometimes tied in a low ponytail, and violet eyes. His markings are hidden by a concealment spell. He wears either a pink school uniform, a black work suit, or baggy black or blue pants with a white, red, or black shirt. Rounded ears.

_Shippo _

Race: Kitsune youkai (Fox demon)

Age: about 17-18 by human standards

Job(s): Helps out at Taisho Corp. Also a student at Meiou High.

Info: Shippo met her when he was just a kit, and they became really close through the battles fought with all of their friends. He began seeing Kagome as a mother figure, and soon after she adopted him. He met the little Sesshoumaru and the other lords and their sons further in the past. The two (Sesshoumaru and himself) watched the battle with Naraku. When they disappeared, and then he met up with Kagome's kids later on, he waited with them and a few other friends for a while before traveling around. He kind of kicked the two (Inuyasha and Shizuka) out of the palace to go get their kaa-san. Now he is being pestered by everyone to find a girlfriend, lucky for him, Sesshoumaru is the main topic because he has an unknown girlfriend. Shippo is supposed to be second oldest, but he can act older than the other two, even if they found him some years later that he hasn't changed. They still call him second oldest.

Personality: Loves to play pranks and tease people. He can be cold if someone is talking bad about someone he cares about. Loyal, playful, and protective is another way to say what he is.

Abilities: can make himself invisible, making things bigger, transforming into other people and things, kitsune-bi (Fox fire), and the heart scar, speed, hand to hand combat and a sword like thing.

Preferred weapon: his bendable sword and the heart scar.

Lives: in the Makai mostly and Ningenkai some of the time.

Looks, demon form: it's the same in the anime, only older.

Looks, human form: Long wavy black hair tied up in a high ponytail with violet eyes.

He wears the Meiou High school uniform, a navy blue business suit, or loose jeans with a white or green shirt, and white tennis shoes.

_Inuyasha_

Race: half inu half human

Age: looks around 16-17 though would actually be older than Shippo.

Job(s): Helping his mother and sister with his brothers.

Info: He can change from looking like a half demon, to demon, or to human. When his soon to be mother ended up landing further back in the past, him and his sister were her first children that were not adopted. She disappeared from right in front of him when he looked about the age of four. Waiting for over five hundred years till he found her, him and his sister went to go get her and make a portal for his other family. Now he has more brothers, plus an annoying "older" sister that enjoys torturing him by any means necessary. He still dislikes Sesshoumaru, but not as much as he would if Izayoi were his mother. The highlight of his day would be when he trains with his father and brothers.

Personality: Arrogant, protective, possessive (at times), sometimes sweet (Around family), and caring, along with obnoxious and all that other fun stuff. (A/N: let's see if I can do that…) Also hot tempered and cocky.

Abilities: Tetsusaiga, (When hanyou) blades of blood, (When full demon) acid whip, super fast, poison claws, (When human) barriers, sutras, protection spells.

Preferred weapon: Tetsusaiga

Lives: Mostly makai, sometimes ningenkai

Looks, demon form: you'll find out.

Looks, half demon form: Pointed silverish ears the same color as his hair are on the top of his head. He has no markings or anything on his face that would not normally be natural to humans. The colors of his eyes are molten gold, with very tiny hints of blue. He normally wears his red fire rats robe without any shoes.

Looks, human form: Long black hair with violet eyes, is what he would have here. Absolutely no markings and he doesn't have to use a concealment spell to stay this way. He wears either his school uniform (Only when he has to) or a pair of pants and any shirt he picks up first and black shoes.

_Shizuka_

Race: half inu demon, half human

Age: same as Inuyasha.

Job(s): Helping her mother take care of her younger brothers.

Info: She is older than her twin brother by around thirty seconds, and doesn't hesitate to use it against him when need be. It would be the same information with Inuyasha, the only difference would be that she wouldn't have been born had her mother not ended up further in the past.

Personality: hot tempered, protective, cocky (sometimes), kind, helpful, and loyal.

Abilities: (Hanyou) using her claws, can summon a cloud of youkai to strangle things and help her get away, (Demon) Poison waves, acid whip, speed,(Human) miko powers that she is still trying to control, purifying weaker demons, she's working on the bigger ones, and channeling her energy into her pike.

Preferred weapon: Pike and speed

Lives: Mostly makai, sometimes ningenkai

Looks, demon form: you'll find out.

Looks, half demon form: should know this…(I only have a short amount of time on this, sorry…)

Looks, human form: I said this earlier, too…yeah. Black hair blue eyes.

_Kanchou_

Race: half inu half human

Age: 6 human years

Info: likes to hang around Shippo the most, and is normally never clean. He loves to play tricks on people, and is normally the one who wakes everyone up.

Personality: playful, loyal, protective, trouble maker, and beginning with the possessive thing.

Lives: Mostly Makai, sometimes Ningenkai

Looks, demon form: you'll find out.

Looks, half demon form: you'll find out.

Looks, human form: you'll find out.

_Fudan_

Race: half inu, half human

Age: 3 human years

Info: sometimes acts older than he is, and he is a very good actor. Can sweet talk anyone, and loves to play pranks.

Personality: playful, trouble maker, other things.

Lives: mostly Makai, sometimes Ningenkai

Looks, demon form: you'll find out.

Looks, half demon form: should know this.

Looks, human form: you should know this too…I think…

_Shibai_

Race: half inu, half human

Age: 3 human years

Info: thinks things through, doesn't like to get in trouble, and can sweet talk anyone out of anything. (More to it, but have to hurry.)

Personality: playful, loyal, all that other fun stuff.

Lives: Makai and Ningenkai

Looks, demon form: find out.

Looks, half demon form: know.

Looks, human form: found out if don't know.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Sorry to be so vague, but I have one minute to save this and put it up. I might add to it later, so yeah. Sorry! (And my mom deleted my other one, that was much better, so sorry!)

Full Moon Howl


	4. Chapter 3: Gym

Fooling Spirit World

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Alright people, the two new students will introduce themselves and tell something about them." Mr. Hisori stated lazily, sitting in his chair._

_The two stood up. "Shizuka Taisho. I hate pink." Then she sat down._

"_Sesshoumaru Taisho." He sat down after that, glaring at the teacher._

"_What about yourself?"_

"_He isn't going to say anything more." Shizuka interrupted. Then they began class. Soon after it was over. 'I hope the guys don't try to kill each other in gym…knowing them, they probably will…"

* * *

_

**This time:**

Chapter 3: Gym

The boys all walked to gym class and changed into what they were to wear. It seemed as if they were getting along well enough, with them waiting for the others to finish up and all…that is…if you were deaf, and couldn't see their faces.

Sesshoumaru in all his glory, was glaring at his two brothers, preferably Inuyasha, while tying his shoes. Once in a while throwing insults in their direction.

Inuyasha was yelling insults at the top of his lungs, while trying to find his shirt in the teeny locker with a handful of clothes in it. He glared at the two while scowling and muttering colorful words under his breath once in a while as well.

Shippo on the other hand looked about ready to fall down laughing, that is, until something was said to him in which he replied with a glare and an insult back. He just so happened to be the only one ready to go.

The poor boys in the locker room didn't know what hit them until some got smacked with a shoe by Inuyasha.

"Found it!"

"Yes, and you ruined everything else in the process." Sesshoumaru said, picking a sock up off the floor and tossing it at Inuyasha.

"Can't you two get along just for this class? Don't break anything…" Shippo sighed, before walking out the door. "This is pointless."

Finally, when everyone was outside, they waited for instructions on what they were going to do…though they were avoiding the Taisho brothers as well, but that's beside the point. Their activity, you ask? Well…that would be a little bit of soccer.

"Alright class, I am going to split you up into four different teams. Teams one and four, you will be closest to the baseball field. Teams two and three, you will be closest to the football field. Which ever two teams win in the end will face off on the football field. Inuyasha, team one. Sesshoumaru, team four. Shippo, team two. Misuka, team three…"

"Is there any way I could change your mind on the teams?" Shippo asked, knowing full well what was to come. 'They'd be better on the same team. At least then, someone else will get the ball…'

"No. The teams that I have set will be your teams. Now get to your area. Odd numbers get a jersey."

They all obeyed and went to the place were they were supposed to be.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, smirking and putting on his jersey.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "What, prey tell, would make you think you could even come close to beating me?"

Inuyasha glared back, but didn't say anything, instead, he walked over to the rest of his team while mumbling "We'll see who beats who, you stinking ass."

"You know, if you two ever got along, maybe, oh say…a week-no bickering/yelling at each other, no fist fights and such-I would be amazed." Shippo stated before quickly moving to his side of the field, and away from the glares he knew he was on the receiving end of.

The coach looked between the three, obviously interested on how this was going to turn out, before blowing the whistle to begin. "This will be interesting…"

Inuyasha had been yelling at the kid for a few minutes, trying to get him to pass the ball over, but it wasn't working. So far, they had lost it three times-because of Sesshoumaru- and stole it back the same amount, yet the kid wouldn't pass it over.

'Fine then, you don't want to pass, then I'll just take it!' Inuyasha thought agitated before running up to the kid and stealing the ball away from him and quickly moving out of the way of the other team's players.

Kicking the ball, it just so happened to only need a little push before getting into the goal, and someone-not from his team-had just knocked it in.

"Finally!"

Once the ball was finally in play again, Sesshoumaru dodged them all before making a goal of his own. The two brothers glared at each other, before the ball went back in play yet again.

Throughout the rest of the time, neither of the two passed it to anyone else, only tripped those in the way. It didn't even seem that they even noticed that there were other people there on their teams as well.

The whistle blew, signifying the game was over.

"Alright people! It's Sesshoumaru's team, against Shippo's team! Everyone else, on the sidelines!"

Everyone did as they were told before he blew the whistle again, and the game began.

* * *

She sighed and looked out the window, which had a clear view of the soccer game going on. 'All hell is going to break loose later, I just know it.' 

Shizuka turned back to the front of the classroom and took notes. 'So…BORING! Can't I ever have a class that doesn't have a VERY talkative teacher that just oh so loves homework? Just once? Augg...so…bored…so…very…bored…'

* * *

Finally school was over, and they were allowed to go home. 

"How was your soccer game?" Shizuka asked, walking up and standing between Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

Shippo just grinned as Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward, glaring at any and all people around them.

Shizuka held in a laugh, though you could clearly hear it when she spoke. "What was the score?"

Inuyasha was the one that decided to humor her this time. "Six to one, before we had to go in, that is."

"Well, just be glad that you didn't have to go through health again."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Sorry this is kinda really short, but yeah. I don't know. Anyway, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but The Power of the Jewel comes out tomorrow, Fri. Oct. 20. Thank you for reviewing, and reading people! And also for your patience with me and posting stories/chapters… 

Full Moon Howl


End file.
